Accidentally on Purpose
by HeyThereLilia
Summary: When someone falls into the right hands, will Clare believe in love at first sight? Or will Eli turn into a far off memory? I suck at summaries, just read and enjoy. May have to change the rating later.
1. Catch me

**A/N I do not own degrassi, this is my first fanfic. Just enjoy, I hope you will. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I stepped onto the roof of the 40 foot building. Not exactly sure how I got up here. I looked below, was I really gonna do this? I mean, I didn't wanna commit suicide or something. I just wanna feel a rush, to do something dangerous for once. Should jump off a bridge instead? At least I'd be in water.

What if I did get hurt? What if I did die? I stepped closer to the edge of the roof, then started pacing the edge. Ok, Clare calm down. Just because Darcy is leaving you for Kenya doesn't mean you jump off a bridge. Just because both your parents are dead and now you will be alone, doesn't mean you jump off a bridge.

As I was debating life or death I heard a "Hello! Miss, up there? Hello?" Well, I lost my footing and I'm pretty sure I just died.

**Eli's POV**

"Adam, chill. I just got done buying food. I'll be over soon." I said.

"okay Adam, whatever you say. I'll bring you some because you spend all your money on buying food, and since your so damn broke you can't buy more." I said making us both chuckle.

He then started talking about some girl he was dating. "yeah, Adam I'll meet her when I get there. 20 minutes or so, bye." I laughed, this was so typical. To be honest, I kinda wanna know this girl he was talking about. He hasn't been happy like that for a long time.

Walking across the street I saw something... or someone walk across a building. As I got closer I noticed it was a girl. I finally reached the building and was staring at her. She was tugging on her curly hair as she walked across. Finally I screamed up to her "Hello! Miss, up there? Hello?"

**Clares POV**

I shut my eyes as I fell, at least if I was going to crash on the ground I wouldn't see it. The thing is, I didn't crash on the ground. Someone had caught me. Frightened, I opened my eyes. It was a man in about his 20's with shaggy black hair, a few scattered freckles, and the most piercing green eyes. He wore eyeliner, but it looked good on him. He knew I was staring because he gave a puzzled look and quickly put me down. He awkwardly put out his hand.

"I'm Eli...Goldsworthy" he said. I smiled and shook his hand,

"Clare Edwards" He nodded.

"Um... thanks for saving me from, falling I guess."

"Can I ask why you just decided to commit suicide, or is this a regular thing I'm unaware of?" he asked.

"unintentional suicide," I answered with a joking smile. "and no it's not a regular thing."

He squinted, "Well, Clare Edwards I have to go." he said.

"Um, could I have your number, in case I ever decide to jump off things again?" He looked puzzled.

_Stupid! Stupid! Why did I just say that?_ "Or not..." I started to turn away, but he stopped me and I gasped.

"No, it's fine. I swear, here let me just write it down. Got a pen?" I gave him one out of my purse and he wrote it down.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded, "call me if you ever need saving." he said. I chuckled and then he looked embarrassed. "Bye Eli Goldsworthy." I said, and pecked his cheek. I walked away, smiling at the new number I hand in hand.


	2. I just came to say Hello

**Eli's POV **

I had to dial Adam's number five times because I kept messing up. Finally I got it right. "Adam! Adam! Dude! You'll never guess what the hell just happened!" I yelled into the phone.

"Um, one slow down. Two, well, what the hell just happened?"

"I was basically a superhero, man! Oh god, this girl she was so beautiful. She had these gorgeous ocean blue eyes, and the curliest of russet colored hair."

"That's great man. I'm happy for ya, now how about you finally get your ass over to my house? I swear you've made me wait for about a half hour." he said.

"Okay, I'll be over soon. Have fun with your chick, but not too much fun, I don't wanna walk into something crazy." We both laughed and I hung up.

**Clare's POV**

What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop smiling? Love at first sight? No, I don't believe in that. I quickly got out my phone to call Fiona. I stopped and looked, my contacts are set up alphabetically. So Eli's name was right above Fiona's. _I would love to call him. _Instead, I made sure that I pressed the green button once Fiona's name was highlighted. 3 rings later and I heard the cheery voice of my friend. "Clare! You're late!" she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in 10 minutes or so. I got picked up along the way."

"Is everything alright?" I could hear panic in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." I assured her.

"okay, I sense there's more to this story that your not telling me. Tell me later okay? See you soon." she said before hanging up.

**Eli's POV**

Within 5 minutes I was knocking on Adam's apartment door. "Hey Adam." I said once he opened it. "Hey, Fi! Come meet Eli!" he yelled to someone in the kitchen. Not a second later a girl with wavy black hair was extending her hand toward me. "Hi Eli, I'm Fiona," she said. I shook her hand and followed her inside. We walked to the living room and sat down.

"So, how long have you and Adam been going out?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer. "2 weeks this Saturday." she answered. We stayed and talked a little longer. Fiona and Adam then went into the kitchen to get some drinks. There was then a knock on the door. "Hey Eli, could you get that!" Adam yelled. I got up from the couch and opened the door. I swear all of my breath got sucked out of me when I opened it.

"Clare?"

**oooooooooh! It's Clare, what's gonna happen? Only I know. This was short, the next will be long. Get me up to 3-5 review I might let out the next chapter early. (Because I reaaaallly want to.)**


	3. I'll be there

**A/N soooo sorry guys! I've been busy all week and then I lost my notebook, but here you guys go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I gasped when I saw his eyes and shivered when he said "Clare." I bit my lip and nodded. Fiona came running up to me, embracing me in a hug. I was still looking at Eli, and he was staring at me. Adam was looking back and forth between the both of us.

"Wow! I can't believe you two met about an hour ago!" Fi said. Eli and I both nodded. "Well Fi, maybe we should give these two a chance to talk?" Adam suggested. With that, they left the room.

I was sitting on the floor cross legged, and Eli was on the couch. He came down and sat across from me. "Small world, huh?" I finally said. "Yeah," Eli laughed. "Who would'a thought. Our best friends, dating each other.

"Well, I wouldn't say Fiona is my _best _friend." I said joking around "Heard that!" Fiona yelled from the kitchen. Eli and I both chuckled. "How 'bout we tell Adam and Fiona to come back so that we can go on like this day was supposed to go?" Eli suggested and I agreed.

* * *

><p>Adam and Fiona then came walking back to the living room. There rest of the day was fun, it included some laughing and getting to know Adam, while Eli got to know Fiona. "I'm feeling kind of hungry, do you guys wanna go to that new Italian restaurant a couple streets over?" Adam suggested. "Yeah, I'd love that!" I said, a little hungry myself.<p>

We got to the restaurant within five minutes, and had to wait another 10 in order to get a table. We got a table near the back. Adam and Fiona sat on one side of the booth, while Eli and I were squished together on the other. I looked at Fiona knowing what she was doing.

"So Clare, what are you gonna get?" Eli asked me. Apperantly the waitress has been waiting for five minutes on my order. "Oh, um. Spagetti with extra sauce." I told her while handing her the menu. She left and the tables atmosphere turned awkward. "So Eli, where do you work?" Fiona asked him. "Oh well, no where really. I get paid to write a few things here and there, what about you Clare?" he asked. "Same as you, but I've been struggling to get a book published for a while now." I told him. "That's cool, could I read an excerpt sometime?" With that one sentence we were engaged into conversation.

**Fiona POV**

Aw, my Clare flirting with someone she just met. I haven't seen her this happy in so long. I mean Eli was a good, _catch._ I accidentally laughed out loud. "Sorry," I mouthed as everyone looked at me. Adam reached for my hand under the table and I laced my fingers with his. After seven or so minutes of Adam and I's awkward silence and Eli and Clare's deep conversation the food had arrived. Adam and I dug in but Clare and Eli were both unaware their food arrived. "Hey, Adam. Kiss me, but lean in _real _slow." I said. "Oh, um...okay?" he said and started doing so. Once Adam was about at the tip of my nose they both popped back into reality. "Um, should we go?" Eli said. "No, just trying to bring you two back to Earth. Your food is here and you didn't even notice." They both blushed and Adam looked upset that he didn't get a kiss.

**Clare's POV**

After dinner it had gotten pretty late and we all went back home. "Clare, it's pretty dark for 8:00. Let me bring you home." Adam said. "No thanks Adam, I'm good thanks." Adam kept insiting and I kept declining until finally he let me walk. Eli and I both left at the same time, but he was shaking his head with a smirk on his face for some reason.

_5 minutes later_

_Drip. _I looked up at the sky. Nothing. _Drip._ I looked again, it seemed a little different. Suddenly rain started pouring on my head. _Just my luck._ I thought as I was getting soaked. This is just great. I looked around; still 10 minutes to go before I reach my house. Of course on cue it started raining more, if that was even possible. I felt a car sneaking up on me and I started walking faster. "Clare!" it yelled. I turned around and met eyes with a black hearse. Oh no, was this God taking me to heaven? Did I die walking? Drown in the rain? I looked inside and saw Eli.

"Clare get in the car!" he yelled. "I'm good Eli, thanks." I yelled back. "It's raining! Get inside!" he yelled again. I turned around and faced him. "No. Thank. You." I said sternly. He pulled up next to me and got out. "Damn it Clare! If your not gonna get in I'm gonna do it for you." he said picking me up and bringing me inside the hearse. He put me in and walked back to the drivers side.

"I told you I was fine, Eli." I said. "Walking home alone in pouring rain is not fine, Clare." I just sighed, because I knew he was right. "Where do you live?" he asked me. I pointed to a street. "Just turn here." i said.

I got out of the car and approached my house, but Eli didn't leave yet. It was sweet that he wanted to make sure I got inside. There was something I couldn't find though, my key. I walked back to the hearse to see if my key was there. When I saw it wasn't I slumped down and sat on the side walk. I began to cry, tears and rain pouring down my face.

Eli got out of the car. "Clare what's wrong?" he asked me. "I lost my key, Eli. It's gone. I'll have no where to go." I sobbed. "What about parents, go to their house." he said. "Their dead," I said coldly. Eli bit his lip but got up and stuck his hand out. "C'mon Clare, come with me." his hand still out. "Where are we going?" I asked even though I probably knew the answer. "Clare why are you so stubborn?" he said, scooping me up and bringing me back inside the hearse.

* * *

><p>It was a silent ride back to Eli's. He led me inside and I could see his bedroom from where I was standing in the living room. "I'll take the couch." I said, going to sit down on it. "No, your going to sleep in my room. I'm taking the couch." he said. I started to refuse but he brought a finger to my lip and said: "I won this discussion Clare, you're sleeping in my room." I lowered my head down in response. "Let me get some clothes for you." he said disappering off to his room.<p>

He came back with some blue shorts and a black t-shirt. "Here." Eli said giving me the clothes. "Can I take a shower?" I asked. "Yeah, it's that door on the left. Just to warn you, cold is hot and hot is cold." he said. I nodded and walked off.

**Eli's POV 20 min later.**

I heard banging, like cabinets being opened from the bathroom. "Clare? Is everything okay?" I asked. "Just *slam* fine." she said, panicky. "Clare?" I asked again. "Come in.'' she said a little bit later. "Is everything okay?" "Eli, could you um... c-could you go-go to the pharmacy..." I already knew where this was going. "Which kind do you use?" I asked her. "Tampons, please." she answered shyly.

I left and grabbed my keys off the counter. "Just sit with a towel until I come back okay?" I said before leaving.

I grabbed Clare a little box and went to go pay for it. "Well, arn't you a good boyfriend?" the cashier said to me. "Yup." I answered with a smirk.

"Clare! I'm back!" she ran up to me and swiftly grabbed the bag out of my hand. I silently chuckled to myself. Clare then walked out of the bathroom and shyly smiled. "I'm sorry... you had to do that." she said. "Anything to help out a friend." I answered. She looked at me, "Can I ask you something?" I stiffened but nodded. "Why do you have Herbal Essences shampoo?" she asked. I pointed to my hair. "You see this? It's gotta stay fluffy." She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair. "I like your fluffy hair."

"I like your curly hair."

"I like your green eyes."

"I like your blue eyes."

"I like your smirk."

"I like your smile." she breathed and looked down, I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I like your lips," I said, making her look up at me. I leaned into her, closing the small gap between us. We pulled apart for a second but quickly brought them back together. Our tounges were fighting each other for dominance. I clearly one because she pulled away first. She opened her eyes and bit her lip. "I think I'm gonna go to bed." she quickly said, running off and tripping on few things to my bedroom.

I laid down on the couch, with that smile never leaving me face.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU GO! yeah, this is the longest chapter i've ever wrote. I love reveiws so review away(:<strong>


End file.
